Fiber composite materials are used in particular in relation to applications in which there is a requirement for high weight-specific strength and stiffness. That includes in particular also aviation and space travel. For example fiber composite plastic (FCP) is frequently used as the fiber composite material. Fiber composite plastics typically have a mesh or structure of reinforcing fibers enclosed by a plastic matrix. Components consisting of those or similar fiber composite materials are produced in the state of the art by means of various processes in each of which a structure in the form of the component is hardened by means of applying pressure and high temperatures. To produce components of complex geometry, molds are typically used, into which the fiber composite material is introduced and in which it is hardened. Such molds may be closed—that is to say completely enclosing the component—or open.